Unloading semitrailers or trucks at docks require that the truck be backed into engagement with the bumpers provided on the dock. The truck is generally blocked so that it cannot be moved during unloading. Various devices have been used to hold the truck in a fixed position during loading or unloading to prevent injury if the truck should accidentally move away from the dock. Most of these devices require mechanical attachment to the ICC bar on the back of the truck.